clarencefanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Orion (episode)
Orion (episode) 'is the 13th episode of Clarence Continuation '<>Next: Every Picture Tells a Story ' Premise At Ms Baker's Class, Ms. Baker welcomed a new girl to her class. Characters Transcript 'Part 1 ' episode begins in the school, where we see Ms. Baker's class eat their breakfest. *'Ms. Baker: 'Okay class, and Belson.. I have two shocking annoucments. *'Belson: 'What are you waiting for, tell us! *'Ms. Baker: '....Yeesh! I was about, ugh.. Nevermind. Anyways i have two shocking annocuements.. One, is we're having an test! then groans. *'Ms. Baker: 'Hey, groan all you want.. Mr. Resse wanted to have daily tests this weeks! Go ahead, groan more.. then groans again. *'Jeff: '...Why is everyone groaning? It's just for a week! Also, it's a reading test! *'Ms. Baker: 'Uh, Jeff.. How did you know it was a reading test? *'Jeff: 'nervously It's not liked i just checked out the school's documents.. *'Ms. Baker: '...Right, and to keep things new and fresh. Second for my annocument..We're having an new studnet! *'Dustin: 'Whoever that studnet is.. better be fun more then Jeff.. *'Jeff: '...Hey! *'Ms. Baker: 'sighs Dustin.. please escort to the rest chair. Now. *'Dustin: 'out from his chair Nice, one Jeff.. Also im case, i'm being sarcastic! *'Ms. Baker: 'Okay.. back where i was saying, to keep things new and fresh.. I'm adding an new studnet.. Also, don't worry. You'll like her! Please welcome, Orion! then came from the door and was shy to greet. But she spoke nervously. *'Orion: 'nervous U-uh.. hi there everybody? M-My name is Orion... *'Clarence: 'Orion Welcome to our class, Orion! My name is Clarence! And their names are.. Jeff, Sumo, Belson and Nathan and Amy, Dustin and Courtlin, Kimby and Malessica, and Kayla, and Vu! and Percy! And my pal, Brady! *'Brady: '..Uh *'Clarence: 'And Mavis.. Breehn, Chelesa. *'Amy: 'Way to go, just stealing our introduces.. Classic Clarence.. *'Ms. Baker: 'Before the test, tell us a bit of yourself Orion. *'Orion: 'sighs Okay, i like reading.. The Wizzard's Odyssey and The Lord's Ring. And wait a second.. Clarence? I've knew you before! *'Clarence: 'gasps It can't be! Orion Star Barnes! It's been such a long time! *'Orion: '...I know right, you were my only support! *'Ms. Baker: 'Wait a second, hold the phone.. Sumo hold her phone. *'Ms. Baker: 'So, hang on.. you guys knew each other? '' '' *'Orion: 'Yeah, we met since kindergarten! I'll explain that later. But i loved stars! *'Belson: '...Because of your middle name? Star? laughs What a nerd. *'Orion: 'at Belson Anyways.. the main reason why is because my mother was a astronmer! *'Malessica: gasps o'h my gosh! I loved those too! We have a lot in common! We should be friends! *'Orion: 'We should? Yeah we should! *'Ms. Baker: 'That's both shocking and nice, but now.. let's focus on the test now! after the yest, the episode cuts to recess time where we see Mr. Reese watching the children. *'Mr. Reese: '..I wonder where Ms. Shoop is. I haven't seen her in three weeks. *'Ms. Baker: 'in and sits next to Mr. Reese Yeah, the last time i've been in contact with her. Ms. Shoop said that she's spending her weekend on Canada. But it's been three weeks and no sighting of her. *'Mr Resse: '....That is strange, Melanie. the episode cuts in the playground where we see all the kids playing. Expect for Orion. *'Percy: 'Yay! I'm gonna swing on this slide! *'Sumo: 'Not so fast! I'll be divin' first! *'Clarence: 'I'll be divin' second! the episode views to where Orion is stting at the grass. *'Orion: 'sighs First day already, and i already feel bummed out. *'Malessica: 'Orion sitting in the grass Oh, hey there Orion.. So, how are you doing? *'Orion: 'Pretty low from okay, i'm doing bad.. and miserable. *'Malessica: Nobody wants to play you, right? That's my gusss right? *'Orion: 'sighs You've got that right.. Recess time and nobody, even Clarence! doesn't want to play with me.. But they didn't say anything. But my prediction is that they're hanging out with their best friends. *'Malessica: '''Yeah, but i'm taking a break. Besides Chelsea was playing with Kimby to grow a exterme plant and Rita and Courtlin are hanging out... for some reason. So, i've decided to hang out with you! *'Orion: '....For real?! *'Malessica: 'Yes, also fun fact. My mother's middle name is Pluto! *'Orion: 'I still count Pluto as a planet! laughs Wanna be friends? It's okay if you don't want to- *'Malessica: 'Yes, Orion. I'll be your friend! Now wanna read some novels of The Wizzard's Odysssey? *'Orion: 'her hands Woohoo! Yeah! Okay! *'Malessica: 'Okay, but i have a few questions.. How did you met Clarence at kindergarten and how was your experience at your old school was like? *'Orion: 'chuckles Funny storry, so it all began on a Thursday where my parents decided it was time to let me get out of daycare and go straight to kindergarten. Without being homsechooled, so at first- [Then Part 1 of the episode ended as a text shown as to be said "To Be Continued" 'Part 2 ' 2 of the episode began in a flashback where we see a 5-year old Orion with her parents at their home. Inside there, we see a young Orion playing with rocket toys *'Orion: '..Woohoo! Captain Fireock to space! Fly thorugh the stars! *'Orion's Mother: 'Okay, Orion. Time to cancel the flight to fly thorugh the stars and let's go to your new school! Prescott Elementary! *'Orion: '...Yay! I can't wait to make friends there! the episode cuts to Prescott Elementary. Where we see a kindergarten teacher with Orion's parents. *'Unnamed Kindergarten Teacher: '..Hi there! My name is Ms. Zanna! So exicited to have Orion as apart of us! *'Orion: 'Can i play with them! Please mommy! please! *'Orion's Mother: '...Err sure! Go ahead! Orion tried to play with the 3 girls that was pretending to make chocolate milk. *'Orion: 'gasps Is that chocolate milk..?! Hey guys! guys! one of the girls pushed Orion in the floor. *'Girl #1: '...Really? sighs Let me guess, a new 6-year old girl? Oh, hey there grounder. My name is ''Stacy! '' *'Girl #2: '...sighs And i'm ''Tracy! '' *'Girl #3: 'sighs And i'm Macy! *'Stacy: 'And we're the Crazy-C-ool Girls! Now, what do you want Zebra? *'Orion: 'shouts I'M NOT A ZEBRA! I'M ORION! *'Stacy: 'Gee...you're such a shouter! More like our teacher! they all laugh expect for Orion. *'Orion: 'facepalms How is that supposed to be funny?! *'Tracy: 'We're like sisters.. But we're sisters! Of course it's funny, dummy! *'Macy: 'Did we forget to mention that we... can rhyme good! *'Orion: 'chuckles Also, i like stars! the whole class laugh expect for Orion. *'Orion: 'embrassed W-Why are you girls laughing? and the whole other clsssmates. Why are you laughing? *'Orion's Mother: 'It seems that our lil' Orion has made a good joke to the whole class! Yeah, we agree to let Orion stay here for the rest of her grade! *'Ms. Zanna: 'happily Thank you for your time! Since we have our new studnet here! I think you've just met her from a joke, huh? we see a 5-year ols Clarence come out of his seat and explains to the teacher why they're laughing. *'Clarence: 'Teacher, it wasn't a joke! The class was making fun of her! *'Ms. Zanni: 'gasps Class, what did i teach you about being good to new classmates? *'Orion: 'next to Clarence Thanks for telling on the teacher about that! *'Clarence: 'shurgs No big, hi.. my name is Clarence Wendle. What's yours? *'Orion: 'sighs My name is Orion Star Barnes! *'Clarence: 'gasps Maybe, we should be best buds from now! *'Orion: 'Good idea! the episode went to black and the text said "First Grade", Then the episode cuts to where we see a 7-year old Orion walking to her class reading an novel of The Lord's Ring. *'Orion: 'the novel And we must slay the beast to protect that ring! Then, they went to battle. *'Clarence: 'gasps Hi there, Orion! Sit next to me! *'Orion: 'Okay, Clarence! then sit nexts to Clarence. *'Tracy: 'Orion and Clarence Guys! Look! the losers are back! *'Stacy: 'giggles Ready to prank them? *'Macy: 'Whoa, that's a big word! But let's do this! the teacher walked in to the class. And standed on the carpet. *'Teacher: 'Hi there, Class! My name is Ms. Anderson and i'll be your teacher for first grade! For our first work, does anyone know how to fold a paper? *'Stacy: 'a bucket contained with water. That seems like a perfect thing to use for our prank! the two girls giggle as the episode views Orion and Clarence. *'Orion: 'Hey. Clarence. Wanna know what i did for the summer? I spended my time doing homework with the stars! *'Clarence: 'That's awesome! I went to Chicago because my mom found a new love. *'Orion: 'I wish i was in Chicago! It's pretty great there! Stacy standed behind Orion. *'Stacy: 'Time to dump this piece of trash! then dumped the bucket of water into Orion. Then, the class laughed expect for Clarence and Orion. *'Ms. Anderson: 'Uh, class? *'Clarence: 'Orion? Are you feeling alright? Orion? Orion? 'the episode turns black and then a text appears at it says "Third Grade" ' *'Orion: 'That was the worst second grade! Hopefully, i get a break from these girls! *'Stacy: 'Hi *'Tracy: 'There... *'Macy: 'Orion! (They all giggled expect for Orion.] *'Orion: 'Please, don't tell me you girls aren't gonna... the girls putted Orion inside of her locker and locks it. *'Orion: 'Not funny, you guys! Let me out of here! Seriously! Let me out of here! Clarence opend her locker all sad. *'Orion: 'sighs What's wrong Clarence? *'Clarence: 'I have bad news.. I'm moving to Aberdale! *'Orion: 'Y-You're what? *'Clarence: 'Sorry, Chad and my Mom thinks it's for the best.. I'm gonna miss you, Orion. Clarence closed her locker. *'Orion: 'Wait, Clarence! Let me out, please? '['Then the flashback ends as we see continue with the plot of Part 1 at recess.] *'Orion: '...And, that's why in fourth grade i was left with nothing.. but bulies.. That's why, i feel shy and so rescluive.. *'Malessica: 'I know how you feel.. they heard the classbell rang. *'Malessica: 'Here, at lunch.. I'll convice my friends to sit with you! See you there, Orion! *'Orion: '''smiles Maybe, i'll have a fun time in here.. after all. the episode ends. Category:Clarence Continuation Category:Clarence Continuation episodes